


yolo

by PlisetskyShark



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, I TAINT EVEryTHING I TOUCh, M/M, Memory Loss, Soulmate AU, i dONT KNOW WHAT IM DOING BUT IM SO SORRY, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlisetskyShark/pseuds/PlisetskyShark
Summary: You only live once-To Viktor, that statement was a blatant lie.For him, as long as someone kept their passion and continued on finding things to love and cherish, their spirit was everlasting. Love DID made the world go round. Of course, the man loved many others before Yuuri and he knew the feeling of falling in love and feeling like a child discovering the world for the first time like the back of his hand.And despite the tragedy that took Katsuki's memories away, Viktor knew there was hope.He was hellbent on making Yuuri fall in love with him. Over and over again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valerie_Guerra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerie_Guerra/gifts).



The pale russian fiddled anxiously in his seat, his mind flooding with scattered thoughts as he tried to regulate his breath. He wonder whether he should ask the driver to go faster or if he should run towards the hospital himself.  
Instead, he chose to wait patiently for the traffic to advance. Viktor needed time to calm down or else he'd break down inmediately with whatever situation he could encounter at the hospital.

He remembered the weird call he received a few days ago from Yurio, his voice was uncharacteristically weak and dull for someone as energetic and youthful as him, asking -more like demanding- the older russian to "get his ass back to Japan asap.". It scared Viktor.

The fact that Yuuri didn't answer his phone also scared him.  
And fear was a feeling full of surprises he despised.

Once the taxi arrived at his destination, Viktor was so anxious to exit the vehicle he almost forgot to pay the driver. Leaving a generous tip to avoid wasting time on change, he ran towards the tall building while ignoring the curious glances from the people who recognized him.  
Inside, the receptionist indicated him towards Yuuri's room with a gentle attitude, sensing Viktor's distress. He jogged quickly towards the elevator, but before his finger could press the button to his beloved's room, he heard the familiar tone of his phone vibrating in his pocket.

It was Yurio.

_< <don't go there yet>>_

_< <come to my room first. fourth floor, room 20>>_

Viktor gasped and quickly stepped to the side, leaving more space for some nurses and patients. The fifth and second floor buttons were pushed. His hand faltered and he stood behind the small crowd, typing rapidly.

_< <You're here too?!>>_

Silence. Then a "pop!" was heard.

_< <no, of course not>>_

_< <that's exactly why i told you to go to my room>>_

Viktor bit his lower lip, not in the mood for Yurio's sass.  
The man was tempted to ignore his pupil's request, his heart beating rapidly. He really needed to know what happened to Yuuri. His dear Yuuri. But he didn't even knew that Yurio had been hospitalized as well !  
Part of him foresaw a catastrophe, something terrible, and thus urged him to run away. But where would he run to? If he wanted to avoid Yurio, he'd have to face Yuuri, and if he escaped Katsuki, Plisetsky would be there.

The thought of his family getting hurt made his heart ache. He wasn't ready to accept whatever truth awaited behind their respective doors.

_< <i'm serious, Viktor>>_

_< <it's important>>_

With a heavy sigh, the man glanced up and realized that during all that time he spent overthinking, the people around him left a while ago. He was alone, his figure shrinking into a corner as if he had been cornered by deadly sharks.

Shaking his head, he pressed down the fourth floor button.

 

Viktor was speechless as his eyes focused on Yurio's fragile figure laying across the hospital bed. The teen tried his best to avoid looking at his mentor in the eye, slidding his thumb over his phone's screen without any purpose at all.  
It was unsettling to see him, a wild spirit, being so tame and dull.

"Yu-"

"I asked them if I could change into something better, but they wouldn't let me." The blond interrupted, turning his head away. "These ugly gowns don't suit me at all."

Viktor felt a lump on his throat as he watched how Yurio tried to incorporate himself so that he could sit and finally face him. His movements caused the green blanket to expose his legs.

Or at least what was left of them.  
The taller russian had to sit down on a chair right next to the bed upon seeing how Yurio's left leg ended on a stump. The skin tissue around it was covered in a darker yet red-ish color and scars. The other was covered in bandages. When Yurio moved once again to leave his phone on to the nightstand, Viktor was able to spot even more marks around the his torso.

"I'm so sorry," Viktor whispered, numb. "I-"

"Save it, I already have plenty of time to drown in my own pity. I gotta stay here for a couple months." The blond retorted with a bitter expression. He crossed his arms, also covered in small bruises and bandages. He realized that his harsh tone would only drag the taller male down and regretted lashing out at him.  
After all, it wasn't his fault. And yet, Plisetsky knew that the pale russian was blaming himself.

"But I didn't tell you to get here so that you could feel bad for me. I saw you coming, from the window. You came here for that Katsuki, not for me."

Viktor stayed uncharacteristically quiet, making Yurio sigh. Both stayed in complete silence until the younger russian spoke again.

"The amputation went well. It's...A damn annoyance, though." He pointed towards a wheelchair on the other side of the bed with his thumb. On the floor, a pair of crutches were carelessly thrown. His voice cracked slightly, causing Viktor to shiver. "I'll... Make it."

Yurio was trying his hardest not to cry for his mentor's own sake. Viktor couldn't afford the luxury of breaking down, the blond's efforts to remain strong would not be in vain.  
His whole career, dreams and aspirations, everything Yurio Plisetsky took pride on and worked so hard to improve were gone. And yet, in that exact moment, Yurio seemed more mature than Viktor, the charming and always calm coach.

"Anyways. About... Katsuki. He's-" The blond's voice faltered, as if he were unsure if telling Viktor was the right decision. "Ugh, just- I don't know if you should see him."

"Why?" Was Viktor's inmediate response.

 

"He won't recognize you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOME REASON I CAN ONLY WRITE ANGSTY SHIT IM SO SORRY I DNOT EVEN KNOW IF IM GONNA END THIS IN A SOMEWHAT GOOD OR NEUTRAL WAY OR JUST TURN IT INTO A FUCKING NIGHTMARE FOR V IKTOR 
> 
> idk man i have many ideas for this shit, maybe i'll just keep it short, maybe i'll turn it into a soulmate/reincarnation AU I DONT KNOW 
> 
> I also didn't even reread this, I just want this out of my sight so I can continue with the next chapter gAH PLEASE TELL ME IF I WROTE ANYTHING WEIRd


	2. Chapter 2

Viktor leaned on the wall next to Yuuri's door, bringing both hands to cover his eyes. He rubbed them and slowly slid down until he was crouching, hiding his face between his knees like a lost child would do.  
Letting out a choked sob, he was relieved that no one was there to see him in such pitiful state, to see a grown man crying in the middle of the empty hallway.

The russian felt weak as he recalled Yurio's words, repeating over and over in his mind.

 

_"He won't recognize you. He barely even knew his own name."_

 

Why wouldn't Yuuri recognize the love of his life?   
It was painful and unfair, Viktor thought bitterly as he wiped away some stray tears from his face. He wanted to look calm and collected.

He wanted to make a good first impression, in case Yuuri had truly forgotten him.

Suddenly, the door next to him opened and a nurse walked past him, not even noticing the russian letting out a surprised sob. When they left, he stood up and straightened his clothes, making sure to also pat his cheeks before taking a determined step towards the room. However, a voice stopped him dead on his tracks.

"Excuse me, sir?" A short man raised a brow at Viktor, who felt his heart about to leap out of his chest. He was having too many surprises that day. "A-Ah! I knew it, you're Viktor Nikiforov!"

Oh thank god he was a fan.

"Yes, you're actually the first one to recognize me." He stated, rubbing the back of his head. The nurse quickly glanced at the sign above the russian and gave him a knowing look.

"I'm sorry to say this but... Visit time's over. B-but since I know how important Katsuki Yuuri is for you, i'll make an exception !"

The man turned Viktor around and gave him a gentle push.

"Just don't stay there for too long !" He said before making sure no one else saw them. And left without even hearing Viktor's words of gratitude.

He was alone again. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the handle and entered into the room. Viktor was inmediately met with Yuuri's curious deep eyes, the same ones that mesmerized him. They stared at each other for a moment, until Viktor spoke.

"Yuuri!" Damn, his voice cracked. "Are you okay?"

The younger male nodded cautiously, sitting up on his bed. Viktor was relieved to know that the rest of his body was intact, except for a few bandages here and there. He remembered Yurio's state and his smile faltered.   
On Yuuri's nightstand there was a bouquet of colorful flowers with a note attached to them and his broken pair of glasses.

"I'm glad..." Viktor continued, feeling rather tense. He walked over to him and had to control himself from hugging Yuuri. Every single fiber of his being longed for his lover's warmth, as if Viktor's body needed to confirm that Yuuri was actually there, alive and breathing. The russian sat down on a chair right next to the window and next to the bed. "I'm really glad-"

"E-excuse me..." Yuuri meekly spoke. His cautious tone were enough proof for Viktor. "Who are you? I seem to have some sort of... Amnesia and, well I can't really remember..."

It only took those words for Viktor's world to crumble into pieces. If he wasn't already sitting, he would've fallen on his knees. While the russian ruffled his own hair, avoiding Yuuri's eyes, the black haired awaited patiently for an answer that never came.  
It was as if his voice refused to work. It hurt too much, he bit his lower lip as he lowered his head once more.

A warm hand found its way towards the russian's cold cheek, tilting his head upwards slowly. He saw Yuuri's face inches away from his and his first urge was to kiss him, remind him of their relationship, of the memories they had created together.   
But he was frozen under his electric touch. Their noses were about to touch and their lips were desperate to meet and Viktor felt every single movement Yuuri's body made. The way his breath ghosted over him, how his chest rose with each ragged breath, his tense shoulders. The way Yuuri's eyes explored his own blue ones.

But suddenly, realizing the position they were in, Yuuri pulled away inmediately.   
His face was incredibly red and he stuttered apologies while Viktor stayed in the same position, remembering every detail.

"I-I-I'm really s-sorry! I don't know what came over m-me?!" He tried to explain, putting a hand over his mouth. "My body just moved on it's own-"

Katsuki was cut off by a pair of arms wrapping lovingly around him. Despite having a stranger nuzzling the crook of his neck, he also wrapped his arms around the other's torso, resting his chin on his shoulder blade. That man's scent felt like home.

"It's okay" Yuuri heard Viktor whisper, hugging him closer. He repeated those two words over and over, like a mantra, mostly for himself. He was trying to convince himself that there was still hope for both of them.   
For some reason, Yuuri felt a wave of sadness wash over him upon hearing Viktor's voice. He awkwardly patted his back, brushing his cheek against his soft skin.

"What is your name?" Yuuri asked, feeling a tad disappointed when the russian pulled away, rubbing his puffy eyes with his forearm. They weren't hugging anymore, but for some reason, Yuuri refused to let go of that man's hand. Their fingers intertwined.

"Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov." His grip on Yuuri's hand tightened as he finally found the courage to look at him in the eye. Was it truly courage, he pondered, or just resignation ?

"It's... a pleasure to meet you, Viktor"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iM MAKING THESE SHORT CAUSE I CANT HANDLE SO MUCH ANGST


	3. Chapter 3

"Huh... I think the doctor will let me go home soon. I don't have any serious injuries..So I hope we meet each other again?" Yuuri gave an awkward smile, shrugging lightly.

The boy knew he wasn't supposed to receive any visits after 6 pm, but the russian didn't seem to have any intention to leave.  
It's not like Yuuri wanted him to go, in fact he wanted him to stay ! But of course, saying that outloud wouldn't be appropiate, considering Yuuri couldn't even remember what his relationship with the russian was.

Viktor sighed, knowing it was getting quite late. The nurse's words floated around his mind, he couldn't stay there and he definitely didn't wanted to get that poor boy in trouble for his selfish desire to stay by Yuuri's side. He had his whole lifetime to do so.

He let out a somewhat bitter chuckle, hands on his own knees as he stood up.

"We will meet again, that's for sure" Giving another sad grin, he ruffled Yuuri's hair. His attempts to make it seem like a playful act failed, as his hand lingered for a moment, caressing the black locks and twirling them on his fingers.

The back of his hand travelled to stroke Yuuri's temple and Viktor had to restrain himself from kissing him.

Damn amnesia.

Instead, Viktor pinched Yuuri's cheeck, who had a dazed expression on his face because of the russian's actions.

Damn his handsome face.

"After all, we live together, Yuuri" Victor emphasized the word 'together', catching Yuuri by surprise.

"Wa-wa-wAIT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" Yuuri's cheeks began to glow an adorable red color. However, Viktor left with a teasing wink, leaving him dumbfounded. "Together...? But that can't be- T-that would mean...?!"

Yuuri wanted to jump out the bed and chase after Viktor, but he knew his body was still weak and needed to rest so he fumbled, hiding his face with the white and thin blanket the hospital provided.  
Was he truly living with that charming man ? Inside his mind, everything was utter chaos as he tried to find a reasonable explanation for that. Could it be ? Were they really dating ?

"IMPOSSIBLE!" He shouted, feeling embarrased for even thinking about such thing. He just met Viktor ! It couldn't be, right ?

He let his body drop onto the bed, bouncing on the mattress a couple times before settling down to stare at the ceiling. Yuuri took a deep breath and reached for his phone, in case it had any sort of information about Viktor.  
The device had been slightly damaged on the accident everyone refused to talk about and the screen was cracked, but it worked anyways. Sometimes. Almost never but still, there was still hope in Yuuri's heart !

But before his hand could grab the phone, he noticed a small piece of folded paper, laying neatly near the bouquet of roses. That definitely wasn't there before.  
Yuuri sat up again and started blushing for the millionth time, reading Viktor's neat handwritting and his phone number written on the small piece.

"call me anytime !" followed by his signature and three hearts.

In that moment, Yuuri cursed the lack of a useful phone. He really wanted to know more about Viktor.

 

 

Meanwhile, Viktor himself leaned against a white pillar from the hospital's entrance, fighting every urge to curl up and cry again.  
He needed to be strong, for the both of them. Yuuri would eventually remember him, he was certain of that. That's the way things had to be. That's the way Viktor needed things to be.

The russian had to wipe his eyes to read a new message from Yurio. Maybe he was also seeing him from his room, drowning in self pity.

_< <how did it go?">>_

Viktor couldn't find any strength to answer back.

_< <did he remember you?>>_

His mind drifted off, remembering all the time he spent with his beloved.

_< <answer me , you damn idiot>>_

He was so close to proposing -

_BZZT ! BZZT !_

The vibration of his phone followed by another happy tune brought Viktor back to Earth. Yurio was calling him.  
He didn't wanted to anger the blond, but he also didn't wanted to make him worry. He couldn't let Yuri worry over his love problems, the boy had already too much on his plate.

But Viktor needed to let out all his emotions. Without Yuuri by his side, he knew that no one else would hear him out or understand him.

He pressed the green button.

"STOP IGNORING ME, I LITERALLY CAN SEE YOU FROM THE WINDOW!" The always angry Yurio shouted. Viktor was able to spot him on one of the windows, squashing his cheeks against the cold glass. "HEY, VIKTOR, ANSWER WHEN I TALK TO YOU-"

"I'm sorry." Viktor replied in russian, feeling even weaker than before. His voice was devoid of any sort of energy or emotion. "I wasn't feeling to well."

From the fourth floor, Yurio wasn't able to see Viktor's face clearly, but he guessed he'd be crying his eyes out. The blond frowned, his theory confirmed when Viktor had to use both hands to cover his eyes with his palms.  
He awaited patiently until the man stopped, leaning back into his wheelchair.

Yurio absolutely despised seeing people cry.

Victor's cracked voice gave him an awful feeling in his stomach. He heard the man mumble and stutter nonsense in their mother language, making out some words such as endless apologies, pleads and choked sobs and cries.

"Go home, Viktor" Yurio ordered calmly. "Katsuki will still be here tomorrow."

Would he, though? Viktor wondered, doubt starting to overcome him.  
His shoulders shook with every cry. He had nothing guaranteed at that point.

Countless of situations ran through his mind.

A car could hit him on his way home.  
He would be assalted any time.  
Maybe he'd also lose his memories.

The sudden realization of how fragile human lives were struck him like lightning.  
He felt so small, compared to the world around him.  
It took around 5 minutes of solid screaming from Yurio to make Viktor come to his senses.

"... AND IF YOU DON'T ANSWER RIGHT NOW, VIKTOR NIKIFOROV, I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD-"

"I'm...I'm here." He murmured, a considerable lack of confidence in his words. Yurio groaned on the other side of the screen.

"Yes, you're there and i'm here. So do us a favour and keep on living, you idiot!" Viktor grimaced. "Go home already. People are going to start taking photos of you if you keep making a scene in the middle of the street."

The russian whispered a small "yes" and nodded, taking quick and long strides towards the nearest taxi.

"Take care, please."

"I will" Viktor answered, giving one last glance toward's Yurio's window. He saw a bandaged hand wave at him slowly, before flipping him off.

"You better fucking keep that promise"


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuri's finger faltered, unable to press the button in front of him. His whole hand started shaking, thinking countless of scenarios of his conversation with Viktor. What would he say ? What would the talk about ?   
The russian knew more about Yuuri than Yuuri himself. That made him feel special but also vulnerable. He didn't wanted seem too desperate to know more about Viktor, about himself, about the two of them in general.

He also wanted to hear his voice again.

Feeling his cheeks redden at that thought, he slammed the handset back into its place with a strength he didn't knew he possessed, almost breaking the telephone that hung on the wall. Realizing his actions, Yuuri apologized sheepishly at some nearby nurses who just giggled at his anticts and inmediately forgave him.  
It was too early to be making this much noise.

"I really am a coward..." He muttered under his breath, hiding the piece of paper Viktor gave him in his pocket. After another unsuccesful attempt at calling him, Yuuri began walking towards the elevator, ready to hide in his room and scream at himself for his lack of courage.

He rubbed his eyes with his palms, promising he'd call tomorrow. However Yuuri didn't notice the young blond who passed in front of him, too busy concentrating on making his way towards the bathroom to notice Yuuri on return. They crashed into each other, but thanks to Yuuri's quick reflexes, he was able to regain his balance and pull the blond's hand before he fell onto the floor.  
Yurio's crutches collided against the white tiles, but he was too busy noticing how Yuuri hugged him in a protective manner. It reminded him of the times when both, Viktor and Yuuri, would pamper him in affection and compliments after a competition. Yurio would definitely miss those times.

Yuuri's concerned voice asking him if he was okay brought him back to reality. He could only nod absentmindedly as his mind kept replaying those dear memories over and over.

"S-sorry about that, really. I wasn't looking where I was going and, well-" The taller man explained before bowing and retrieving Yurio's crutches from the floor. "I'm really sorry!"

Before he could continue blabbering apologies, Yurio interrupted him on impulse. "Do you know who I am?" His tone and sour expression caused Yuuri to misread his intentions, thinking that he was being threatened instead of being asked a geniune question. "Do you?"

After a moment of tense silence, Yuuri's eyes widened like plates as if realizing something incredibly important. And for a split second, Yurio felt hopeful, believing the man in front of him finally regained his memories, every moment and experience from the last year. The boy leaned towards the wall to support himself, feeling his leg falter under the pressure..

"You're that ice skating prodigy, Y-Yuri Plisetsky!" But his hopes were inmediately crushed. With a frown, Yurio sighed. "I heard people talk about you and I'm sorry about what happened to your... leg. Huh, wait!? Where are you going?"

"To my bedroom" Was his only answer as he began skipping past Yuuri towards the elevator. An inner turmoil grew inside him, considering whether he should even be speaking with the amnesiac man. Yurio wasn't able to look at Yuuri in the eye without feeling both guilty and responsible for their current condition.

The older one stepped in front of him, blocking his path. "I understand if you don't want to speak to someone like me, but at least take these back! You can't walk around without them..."

With a groan, the blond took the crutches and supported himself with them. His leg already ached,having to deal with all of his weight now. His body was light, but fragile too. And despite knowing that, Yurio still refused to use a wheelchair.   
Once again, silence fell upon them.

"W-well, I should go now. Sorry for bothering you, Yuri."

"Viktor misses you" He spat out without thinking, his own expression softening after seeing the glow in Yuuri's cheeks. "I think they all do."

Without exchanging any other words, the blond entered into the elevator and waved lazily at him, leaving a very flustered Yuuri in the middle of the hallway.   
Once Yurio was gone, he returned into the lounge, where most of the patients spent their free time if they could.

Determined, Yuuri picked the handset from the telephone once again and dialed Viktor's number, having memorized it long time ago.

"Yes?" It was him, that was his voice. The one that made his knees falter.

"Viktor!" Yuuri almost shouted, embarrassed with the way his voice cracked. "I'm Yuu-"

"Hah, fooled you! Please, leave a message after the signal" The universe was just toying with him in that moment, how cruel. He took a deep breath and began speaking once he heard the high pitched "beep".

 

 

The next day, Yuuri woke up early and feeling restless. His mind was pure chaos, trying to sort his feelings and thoughts out. He could remember his parents, his childhood friends, his home... But that was pretty much it.   
According to Viktor, both of them lived together but what would happen once he got out of the hospital ? The safe choice would be going to live with his parents until his condition got better, but how would Viktor feel about that decision? Would he understand ? Be disappointed ?

He sighed in frustration, deciding to go out to run or at least take a walk around the hospital. The doctors, as always, told him that excercise would do good on him. At first, Yuuri was a bit reluctant to even excercise, having no need to do so. But now running seemed like a really good way of letting out all that stress that overthinking was causing.

In a few minutes, he was already out the door. Feeling the morning cold atmosphere waking his body. It was refreshing, as no one was around at this time and the streets were mostly empty.

But a couple of curses in russian made Yuuri realize that he wasn't the only one outside this early. It didn't took him long to find the source of all that commotion as Yuri Plisetsky made his presence known by throwing his crutches rather violently to the ground before sitting on a bench.

"Damn things..." He growled, glaring daggers at said damn things. Yuuri felt pity for both the crutches and the boy. With a gentle smiled, he approached him. "What...? The hell are YOU doing here?!"

Yuuri smiled at how defensive the boy looked, like if he had been caught doing drugs or something worse.

"I just wanted to walk around, relax for a bit." He explained, shrugging. But Yurio scoffed. "And what are YOU doing here?"

"Mind your own business, tch."

"Yesterday you said Viktor missed me." Yuuri's expression turned serious for a moment. "So you must be his friend, right? And Viktor's friends are my friends! Kind of, I guess..."

Yuuri's sudden uncertainty caused Yurio to chuckle bitterly. He moved to the side and with his remaining leg pushed the crutches away so that Yuuri could sit next to him. The older male appreciated the gesture.

"But you don't even remember him" The blond continued with a teasing tone. "What if his friends are just a bunch of weirdos?"

"Viktor seems like a decent person! A bit extravagant and peculiar, yes but I guess the rest of his friends can't be that bad." He made a pause, glancing involuntarily at Yurio's amputated leg. The boy didn't seem to notice, his eyes were concentrated on the colorful sky above them. "I might not be able to remember him, but... Maybe you can help me? I'd really like to know more about Viktor and about all those people who keep sending me flowers."

Despite his distracted expression, Yurio listened attentively to how Yuuri confessed all those bottled up emotions to him. It made the blond realize that, like the rest of their friends, Yuuri had also been suffering because of his memory loss.   
Yurio had been so absorbed in keeping up his strong façade around him and Viktor and in his own pain to even notice that how scary that must feel like.  
What would happen to him if he forgot about ice skating, about his grandfather and about the things that made him himself or the people who helped him become the person he is now ?

"They obviously care about me and yet, I can't even remember their faces. I want to remember them, Phichit, Minami, Christophe, Viktor...I want to be able to reciprocate these feelings too and feel happy when they visit, instead of feeling awkward and sad."

Yurio stopped cloud gazing when he heard a tiny sob coming from Yuuri's mouth. The man brought both hands towards his chest and leaned forward, letting his tears fall on the ground with a pitiful expression.

 

Just like that time Yurio found him crying in the bathroom the first time they met.

 

"I'm scared," Yuuri whispered, rubbing his eyes and wiping away his tears as best as he could. " I don't want them to keep worrying about me like this."

Yuuri flinched when he felt Yurio's hand on his shoulder, patting him quite awkwardly while turning his head away to avoid looking into his teary eyes.

"I don't know if i'm the one appropiate to help but... I guess i'll do my best to answer whatever you want to know." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 am , I have an exam tomorrow, yesterday I passed out bc I didn't sleep at all and hERE I AM WRITING THIS BC WOW IT'S BEEN SO LONG ISN'T IT
> 
> So yeah  
> ignore the errors i'm really tired and I felt like I had to develop Yuuri and Yuri's friendship more even if its in this sorta filler chapter bc wow plot is coming and it's gonna hit hard like a damn truck so anyways bye i'm going to sleep 
> 
> also wow Yurio hasn't cursed a single time in this whole episode , has he ?


End file.
